catsanddogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitty Galore
Kitty Galore (born Ivana Clawyu) is the main antagonist of the film, Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. She was voiced by Bette Midler. Bio Kitty is the greatest cat mastermind since Tinkles, mad with a thirst for revenge, and a chance to see all of dog kind and everything they stand for crumble and fall to ruin. She (being a former agent of M.E.O.W.S) used her skills to build herself a satellite to broadcast the Call of the Wild (kitty's secret weapon) all over the world, needless to say her plan was foiled by the dogs new secret weapon, Diggs. She was chased by a guard dog into a vat of hair removal. Not much is known about that dog. But it has been confirmed that he has a plan, and that plan is to enslave humans. He failed at the plan. History According to Mr. Tinkles. She was Mr. Tinkles' Girlfriend in 11th Grade and they broke up for unknown reasons. According to Catherine, Ivana Clawyu was originally a Persian M.E.O.W.S agent, but then she was on an assignment at a cosmetic factory during which a guard dog chased her into a vat of hair removal cream causing her to lose all her fur and give her the appearance of a Sphynx cat, thus resulting in being ridiculed by her cat comrades and later getting kicked out of her human home at Christmas as she return home. This led to Ivana to, in anger, vow to "make them (humans) pay." From then on, she went rogue, was given a new name by her new owner, Chuck, codename: Kitty Galore. Her goal is to use "The Call of the Wild" disc to make every dog in the world become insane and turn against their owners. She has a henchman named Paws, a robotic cat, and a pet mouse named Scrumptious. She also seems to have no regard for the life of either dogs or cats against her, as evidenced by her decision to let Catherine and Diggs drown. During the final fight with Kitty, Diggs tricked Paws into biting the electric cord, causing Kitty's satellite machine to deactivate. Scrumptious turned against Kitty and pushed the eject button of her escape pad, and Kitty was thrown out of the machine to be returned to her magician owner. Cats and Dogs: Mr. Tinkles Returns She was probably arrested and sent to Alcacatz, her owner was disappointed with his pet being evil and tried to take over the world. Trivia *Her origin very similar to a possible origin first explained by The Joker in The Killing Joke. *At one point in the trailer, Kitty's owner said that he's home, and then he dressed her up in a bunny costume. Kitty then growled angrily at him. *Her name is of course a homage to Pussy Galore from The Bond Movie Gold Finger played by Honor Blackman. *Her relationship with Mr. Tinkles is extremely similar to The Fallen's relationship with Megatron from Michael Bay's live-action film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Both films are sequels that center on the main antagonists seeking revenge. External links *Kitty Galore (character) at the Internet Movie DatabaseQ Category:Females Category:Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Characters Category:Cats Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Rude characters Category:Idiots Category:Horrid characters Category:Mean characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters